User talk:Dazuro
Solar flute 05:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, welcome to Zeldapedia. Always good to see someone else from Wikitroid.(Darknut15 (talk) 23:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC)) :Indeed. Hopefully the admins here aren't batshit crazy. Dazuro (talk) 23:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. Everyone here is very respectalble, though you might want to refrain from using curse words.:) (Darknut15 (talk) 23:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC)) :Right, sorry. I'm just a bit irked at ChozoBoy's deplorable conduct toward me. But that's another day, another wiki, so I shall silence myself on this topic now. Dazuro (talk) 23:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) where is your page?'--C2' 01:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :It hasn't been made yet. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Trolling "Don't believe Ondore's lies." It's all some big crazy situation that escalated ridiculously quickly. I made a constructive edit, someone reverted it. I corrected it again, so I reverted it and posted my evidence. He promptly said "you have no evidence" and reverted it again. Cue hours-long debate on talkpage as I repeatedly post evidence, he repeatedly says "give me evidence," and everyone else completely loses their sanity. Meanwhile, this kid keeps saying that the definition of a word is an opinion, and that I should stop trying to force my opinion on others. Again, all I was trying to do was remove an incorrect definition of a word. The troll here is Shade Link, not me. I'm not the one ignoring his words, baiting him, demanding proof after proof but refusing to click any of the links he posts... Yell at him, not me. Dazuro (talk) 15:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) dazuro cool it. i dont want to hear another attack on Shade Link, from you. you cussed him out in the first place, you just should have posted your evidence. '--C2' 16:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I did no such thing. The only even remotely vulgar word that passed my lips (...fingers?) was directed at text in the article before I even began discussing or editing things. And I've seen a regular user here (I forget who) whose talkbubble contains the word "bitch" for every single thing he says, so I fail to see how saying "what the hell is an anonymous language" is so objectionable. And I shouldn't have to post evidence for something so overwhelmingly obvious as "democracy does not involve demons." Even once I did post evidence, it was promptly ignored. Again and again and again. Please stop making me out to be the bad guy here. I'm just trying to correct a definition. Dazuro (talk) 20:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) No you didn't, you are leaving some other facts out. You kept arguing with me and cussing at me, then finally, after hours, you showed your evidence. At first, you just trolled me and other people.--Shade Link (talk) 20:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) and by the way, yes it was kinda rude to have the b word in UP's talk bubble, but he doesn't direct those words towards people, unlike you.--Shade Link (talk) 20:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) stop, both of you. lets just forgive and forget, kk? nobody wins or loses, lets just put this behind us.'--C2' 20:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) that is what i am doing C2, i am merely saying that he left some stuff out of what he originally did to correct what he is saying, as in how he just said he posted evidence at first(or something like that)--Shade Link (talk) 21:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) kk end of story, im done with this, on to onter day!'--C2' 21:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I just realized. No wonder you got blocked here! Chozoboy had rights to block you. I just finished reading what you said. Calling me a troll and pretending i am doing bad stuff and leaving out what you did does not work at all around here. A troll is somebody that flames people, which you had done. I am not trying to stir up another argument, but before you call a protective user who wants to make sure that no one destroys interesting stuff on certain pages a troll. I do not want another argument, after all, i hate them, and most of them i have been is (including the one with you) people mad at me cause i don't agree with them. All i wanted was proof at first. I never acted like a troll here or on any other wikia/website. That is all. Onward to another day. We will not mention this again, or it leads to getting reported.--Shade Link (talk) 21:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Fine, but I must continue to note that I never once swore at anyone, yet I was blocked for "cursing and flaming." While it's debatable if what I was doing was flaming, Shade keeps claiming that I "cussed him out," which could not be further from the truth. I don't mean to prolong the discussion, I'd just like to at least set the record straight here on what I did and did not do. Dazuro (talk) 23:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Heres the deal Edit Warring About the Giant Buzzblob page, you are contradicting the video itself, which clearly shows at about 40 seconds in the sword slash producing the flashing and sound effect indicative of a boss taking damage (the prior ineffective slashes were likely done before the boss had become vulnerable to them, as it was just transforming then). However, since the last thing that happens to the boss is that it's sprinkled with Magic Powder, I think most likely BOTH items will deal damage to it. Though I reverted your edit for the moment (since the sword is clearly able to do damage after the transformation), I've brought it up on the talk page and will also research it myself shortly, so what I suspect is an alternate powder only method will probably be added back soon. You need to be warned though that you were edit warring on that page, and you have also come close to getting yourself permanently banned in the past. Your information appears to have merit, but you are ignoring evidence in the video and disregarding what other users are saying. Granted, the evidence supporting the sword dealing damage was not expressly described in the summaries of the edits you reverted, but you should have known better than to edit war against several other users without even watching the full video. If something is debated like that again, please take it to the talk page where it belongs. I want to believe you've overcome your past indiscretions and I'm hopeful that's the case, but just keep in mind that from Zeldapedia's point of view, you were teetering on the edge of a permaban the last time we saw you.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:39, August 28, 2011 (UTC)